This invention relates to transport vehicles, such as trailers, and more particularly to a structurally improved framework for such vehicles.
Utility type trailers are commonly used for such jobs as transporting furniture, building materials, light weight farming equipment, camping gear, motorcycles, ponies, and the like. Prior art utility trailers generally are not designed well structurally. For example, trailer side panels often bow outwardly after a period of use because the trailer framework typically does not provide a good means of lateral support for the side panels. Those trailers intending to provide structural support for the side panels often use angle material which has limited ability to provide good lateral support. Prior art trailers, because of their poor design, also are heavier than they need to be, and have disadvantages in terms of reduced fuel economy, reliability, and driving stability, as well as increased material costs.